inkagames_englishfandomcom-20200214-history
Chucky
About him Chucky is the main antagonist of the Child's Play franchise. Chucky is a killer Good Guy doll that had his soul transferred into the doll by using voodoo. In the first three films, he looks like a normal doll, but in the last three, he has many scars and stitches on his face and body. Despite his small size, Chucky has the strength of a full grown man. He has tried to transfer his soul into others to escape his Good Guy doll body and get his revenge on the people. He fails to do so, killing anyone who stands in his way and framing the survivors of each film for the murders. He is seen in his knowingly red-blue-white stripe shirt and blue overalls, along with black-red shoes. In the game In Charlie's game he was seen in a room, where he was looking at a picture of Tiffany. After he sees a ball approaching and then grabs it, he was blown to a trap door and was sealed in. ---- In Cody's Halloween Rescue he was seen sitting on the sideboard and having a knife with him. Chucky wanted to gave Annabelle flowers. When Chucky was distracted, Cody could operate the mecanic glove and that it would punch the bowling ball and it hit Chucky on the head. ---- In German 's game, he was seen under the bed, waiting for the kill, but he was crushed by the weight of Chris. When German hops on the bed, he crawls from under it, and looks up, but before he could do anything, Chris hops on the bed, crushing Chucky. As Chris hops on the bed, it collapses down, making the feet of the bed crush, and going on the floor. Chucky had red hair, ￼and when he was crushed, his head falls on the ground, seeing two X's as eyes, his hands spread and his mouth opened. ---- In Pigsaw Final Game Chucky wearing a hat, tuxedo with a Explanation mark yellow along with his regular natural red shoes and a holding a long stick underneath he is wearing red-blue-white stripe shirt and a blue outfit, with his black-red shoes. Appearances * Paris Scary Game (debut) * Charlie Sheen Saw * Cody Halloween Rescue * German Saw Game * Pigsaw Final Game Trivia * Chucky's outfit in the game was similar as in the movie, but he had a green shirt on. * He was looking at the picture of Tiffany with love. * The vent was strong to blow Chucky away. ---- * When Cody threw Annabelle to the coner, Chucky jumped down the sideboard and went to her and talked to her. * In his room he had a cupboard, three flags, a chair and a Spiderman picture. * Chucky is disguised as a announcer in the amusement park in Pigsaw's final game ---- * In German's game, only Chucky's eyes were seen under the bed. * The room, had 3 kind of strips - German singing, a pizza, and German skateboarding. On the left side of the bed, there was a night table with a lamp, a piggy bank and a book, slightly above it, there was shown a brown guitar on the wall. The bed had gray bars, green-blue wavy strippes and a blue blanket. On the right side, there was a medium drawer, that had books, pencils in a light green container and a light lamp. Infront of the drawer was a brown wooden chair. On the floor, infront of the bed was, a large rug with light brown edges, yellow color in it, while the center was a light brown cyrcle - as it was a sun shinning. On the right edge, there was a light green granade. Cody Halloween Rescue (2).jpg Cody Halloween Rescue (3).jpg Cody Halloween Rescue (14).jpg Cody Halloween Rescue (1).png Cody Halloween Rescue 2.jpg German Saw Game (5).jpg German Saw Game (42).jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-Playable Category:Doll Category:None related characters Category:Cody Jones characters Category:German characters